Accel World: Burst the Universe
by Demonluck673
Summary: Silver Crow had recently defeated Dusk Taker, till a new group of Burst Linkers appears and threatens to destroy Nega Nebulous. I would very much appreciate feedback.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the year 2044, a guy named Natsuki Yakushi moved to Tokyo from Kyoto. At birth He was given a Neuro Linker, just like everyone else. His father had gotten a job there and decided that they would move.

Natsuki met a girl named Kuroyukihime who he quickly became close to. Eventually they became close enough that they started dating. They were together for a couple months, and they'd spend every day together.

Then came the day Kuroyukihime was introduced to a game called Brain Burst. After, she started to become more and more distant from Natsuki. Everyday he tried to talk to her, but her mind was on nothing but Brain Burst; she couldn't talk or think about anything else. Natsuki than didn't understand what her obsession was with Brain Burst. She told him that it was more than a game. Natsuki just didn't understand.

"Kuroyukihime why are ya so obsessed with that game? Is it really that important?" Natsuki asked. Kuroyukihime wasn't paying attention, then she looked over to him.

"Hm? Did you say something?" She asked. Natsuki was a bit disappointed that she was paying so little attention to him. He started to believe she cared more about that game than him.

"Why do ya care so much about that stupid game?" Natsuki asked. She looked down, and paused for a moment.

"It's not just a game, I gave up my reality for it, and I've been tasked with a great responsibly." She responded. Natsuki still didn't understand. What was so great about this game? Why did she care so much?

The next day, Kuroyukihime thought about what Natsuki had asked. She thought that if she introduced him to the game, he'd understand. She went over to his apartment to see if he'd want to be her protégé in Brain Burst.

"I like games, but I think I'm gonna pass on this one. I have no interest in a game that makes my girlfriend distance herself from me, and I don't think playin the game myself will change anythin" Natsuki told her. Kuroyukihime was a bit upset, and decided to just go home.

The next day at school, Natsuki tried to talk to Kuruyukihime. He wanted to apologize for being so rude the other day. When he found her, he was just about to apologize, but she interrupted him.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry. I think we should break up." She said, looking away. Natsuki was confused.

"Why would ya want to break up? I mean, I know I may have sounded a bit rude yesterday, but I want to make it up to ya! We don't have to-"Natsuki stopped, she interrupted him again.

"Look, it's not about that. I just don't have time for a boyfriend right now, I'm sorry." Natsuki didn't understand. Was this game just that important to her? Did she really care about Brain Burst that much more than him?

The next day, Natsuki met another girl. A girl named Yukiko Kageyama. They became fast friends, and Natsuki was happy around her, almost as much as he was when he was around Kuroyukihime.

He soon learned that this girl was also into Brain Burst. At first Natsuki had no interest whatsoever, but then he became curious. He decided he'd give the game a try.

"Natsuki, if you're sure you want to it, then be sure that you are. Once you download this game, your entire reality will be destroyed." Yukiko warned.

"Hmph, it's not like my reality is very important to me anyway. All I want is to escape this terrible reality." Natsuki thought to himself. Yukiko sent the Brain Burst file to Natsuki's Neuro Linker and he downloaded it.

"Now, I want you to say Burst Link" She requested. Natsuki wasn't too sure, but he did.

"Alright, here goes nothing, Burst Link!" Natsuki called out. Suddenly, time appeared to slow down, and he found himself wearing different clothes. He was wearing a black cloak with a sword attached to his belt. He realized this was his school avatar.

"Wait, when did I connect to the school network?" Natsuki asked himself. He looked over to Yukiko, who was using her school avatar. She had silvery white hair with a blue and purple colored flower in her hair. She also had on a White Yukata covered with a blue and purple flower design. "Hey, what's goin on, why are we usin our school avatars?!" He asked, confused.

Natsukicould see himself, but he was still confused. Yukiko looked over at him, and grinned.

"With Brain Burst, our minds are able to think a thousand times faster than normal. Time appears much slower, as if nothing isn't even moving." She explained. Natsuki didn't understand at first, but as she explained how the Bust Link works, he understood.

The next day, he passed Kuroyukihime in the hall, but he didn't think anything about it. He didn't even look at her, but she looked back at him. He went to class, where he met up with Yukiko. They had made plans to meet up at a nearby coffee shop after school.

Later, after school ended, Natsuki connected his Neuro Linker to the global link. Suddenly, time began to stop, and Nathan knew exactly what it was. He knew it was Brain Burst activating, but he didn't turn it on.

Natsuki found himself downtown, and he wasn't in his school avatar. He had a mechanical-like body. He had two green eyes and his body was colored black with purple arms, his head resembled that of a snake. He had no idea what was happening.

"Where am I? What's going on?" He asked himself. He saw a bunch of people on a bridge watching him, and in front of him, he saw a guy with a red colored body and two lasers on his shoulders. He was as big as a cannon and a big green head. Natsuki looked up and saw what looked like health bars. One said _Ebony Snake _and the other one said _Crimson Tank_.

"Well well, if it isn't a newbie. This ought to be fun." Crimson Tank said confidently. Natsuki was scared; he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, if you're so confused, there's about thirty seconds till the duel starts so I'll be brief. This is a game ya know, so you've been challenged to a duel via the global network." Said a tall green girl.

"Yeah, didn't your master tell ya never to connect to the global network?" Asked a short red girl. Natsuki realized he wasn't told that.

"Guess Yukiko forgot to mention that." Natsuki said to himself. The duel started and the red fighter just stood there.

"Well if this is a duel, aren't we supposed to fight? Why are ya just standing there?" Natsuki asked.

"Charge complete, all systems FIRE!" Tank called out. He shot two giant beams out of his cannons.

"Oh shit!" Natsuki quickly ducked and the beams destroyed a building behind him. "Oh man, is this really a game? That blast coulda killed me!" Natsuki cried.

"This time you're not getting away! Prepare to be annihilated Ebony Snake!" Tank exclaimed. Tank's arms shot out and grabbed Snake.

"H-hey! I can't move!" Snake called out, trying to escape Tank's grip. Tank pulled himself closer, cannons aimed at Snake.

"Charge complete, all systems FIRE!" Tank called out. Two giant beams shot out and blasted Snake. His health bar fell to about half.

"Damn, that really hurt!" Snake cried. He charged at Tank and tried to punch him, but it didn't do much. Tank then swung his arm and Snake went flying. Then more of his health bar went down.

"You don't stand a chance against me kid, just face it." Tank said confidently. Nathan charged at him once more, and started to rapidly punch at Tank's armor. He was dealing very little damage.

"This is just sad." Tank sighed. He pointed his cannons at Snake and said "Time I taught you a lesson you won't forget noob! Charging, Ten Percent! Thirty Percent! Sixty Percent! Ninety Percent!" Snake kept punching until Tank was almost to half health.

"I'm not going to give up! Why won't this damn armor break?" Natsuki shouted. The cannons began charging even further.

"One hundred percent! Fully Charged! Ready, FIRE!" Tank called out, and his cannons took aim and shot Snake directly and wiped out the last of his health. Natsuki returned to the real world and message popped up saying that he lost. He saw a section on the screen that said _Burst Points: 30_ _20._ He wasn't too sure what Burst Points were, but he disconnected from the global network and headed to the coffee shop to talk to Yukiko.

"What? Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you. When you connect to the global network, people all over can challenge you to duels." Yukiko apologized. "Well, it seems you lost your first duel, well that is expected. Just make sure your Burst Points don't reach zero." She warned.

"What happens with they reach zero?" Natsuki asked. Yukiko looked away, and then looked back at Natsuki.

"When your Burst Points reach zero, Brain Burst automatically uninstalls itself and wipes your memory of the accelerated world forever" She explained. After that, Nathan became more careful with his Burst Points. He learned that leveling up right away isn't a good idea, because it costs a lot of Burst Points to level up. Within the next year, Nathan had leveled up to level 4. Once he was this high in level, Yukiko introduced him to her master, the Purple King.

Natsuki and Yukiko had been sent on multiple missions together. They expanded territories for the Purple Legion. Natsuki had gained many items and abilities that he used to become one of the Purple King's most valuable assets. Yukiko, who went by the name Violet Rose, was also one of the Purple Kingdom's most valuable comrades. She was stronger than Snake at level 6.

They both fell in love while they spent most of their time in Brain Burst. Even though they were only together for about two weeks, in Brain Burst they were together for years. The two of them were inseparable; you never saw one without the other.

One day, the Purple King assigned Rose to a mission. She thought Rose, at her level and skill, was the only one capable of completing this assignment. Violet Rose was assigned the task of hunting down and destroying the treacherous Black King, Black Lotus.

In the accelerated world, she'd been gone for a year. Ebony Snake was worried; he hoped that she was okay. Three days later, he received word that Violet Rose had failed her mission. Snake was surprised, Violet Rose had never lost a battle, and she was undefeated in every single fight she's been in since Snake came to the accelerated world. He didn't realize just how powerful the Black King could be to defeat her, but she wasn't just defeated, the Black King was merciless, and beat her until she lost all of her Burst Points.

When Snake had heard that Rose lost all of her Burst Points, at first he thought it was okay, even though she can't return to the accelerated world, they could still be together in the real world. He decided to return to the real world and try to see Yukiko.

When he saw her at school the next day, he tried to talk to her. She looked at him and greeted him. "You're Natsuki right? Hello, I'm Yukiko Kageyama." He was devastated. They had fallen in love in Brain Burst, because she lost her memory of the game, she forgot about him.

Ebony Snake spent the whole year training until he was level 6. The next year, he heard about a fight that was going to happen between a member of the Blue Legion and a new player. He went and watched the fight, he was interested to see what this new player was capable of, and maybe he could convince him to join the Purple Legion.

The combatants were known as _Silver Crow _and _Cyan Pile_. Silver Crow had the extremely rare ability to fly, Snake found this to be interesting. Then when the fight neared the end, he saw a girl in the distance. She looked familiar, he thought he'd met her somewhere before. He saw butterfly wings and immediately he recognized her. It was none other than his ex-girlfriend Kuroyukihime. Snake had no idea what she was doing here, then he saw the most terrifying thing he'd seen in this game. Kuroyukihime transformed into the Black King, _Black Lotus_. Snake couldn't believe his eyes, the one who destroyed his relationship with Yukiko was Kuroyukihime. He knew what he had to do. He was going to take revenge on the Black King and avenge Violet Rose.

* * *

**This story does not follow the Manga, it only follows where the anime left off. I don't know anything about the Manga, I've only seen the anime.**


	2. Chapter 1: Crow after Dusk

**Chapter 1: Crow after Dusk**

The year was 2046; two months after Silver Crow defeated Dusk Taker. The Black Legion, known as Nega Nebulous, was going through some territory battles in order to expand. Crow offered his friend Ash Rider to join them, but just like always, he refused. Things were going great for Nega Nebulous so far, they had taken over three territories, and they were still expanding. They then linked out and returned to the real world, at Haruyuki's house.

"Well, that's another Territory battle we've won master" Said Takumu. Kuroyukihime looked at Haruyuki.

"All thanks to Haruyuki, if he hadn't shown up when he did, we might've lost. Please don't be late again." She said as she glared at Haruyuki.

"S-sorry, it's just I forgot, I promise I won't let you down again Senpai." Haru said apologetically.

"Hey, it's not your fault Haru, I'm sure you had your reasons for being late." Said Chiyuri with a smile. "Don't be so hard on him Kuroyukihime." Haru looked down, and then looked at Kuroyukihime.

"I'm not upset, I just wanted him to know that we cannot afford to lose a single Territory battle, at least, not with things the way they are now." Kuroyukihime replied.

They previously had a huge dealing with the Green King, and since then Sky Ranker took a break from Territory Battles. Since then, the battles had become a lot more difficult. They practically depend on Silver Crow now.

"Alright, I'm just going to have a little snack, and then I'll do a little training. I still haven't reached Level 7!" Haruyuki cried.

"And what exactly would you consider to be a snack Haru?" Takumu asked. Haruyuki looked down and said.

"Just a frozen Pizza" Takumu looked at Haru, then looked at Chiyuri.

"You don't mean a whole Pizza do you?" Chiyuri asked

"Well, yeah." Haruyuki replied.

"I'm heading home; we might have another territory battle tomorrow. Be ready everyone." Kuroyukihime said as she put on her shoes. Haruyuki ate his pizza and Takumu, Chiyuri, and Kuroyukihime went home.

The next day, Haru got ready and left for school. Once he got there, he was challenged to a duel. Haru accepted, though he wasn't sure who it could be. He didn't recognize the name on the challenge. Maybe it was a new player at his school? He wasn't sure.

The name on the challenge was _Lavender Musketeer_, he didn't recognize this name, but he accepted the challenge anyway. When the duel started, he saw a female player. She was purple with a sword strapped to her side and a Musketeer's Hat with a plume on her head.

"So, why did you challenge me Lavender Musketeer?" Crow asked.

"Because, I've heard good things about you, and I wanted to see if you were as good as everyone says." Musketeer replied. Crow let out his wings and flew high into the air. "Well, interesting to see a crow soar like an eagle!" She called out. Haru flew down at a high speed to hit her with a kick. Pearl drew her sword and blocked the attack. "Not good enough Silver Crow, or should I say, Arita Haruyuki." She taunted.

"What?! How does she know my name?" Crow asked himself. She pointed her sword at Crow and it shot an energy blast that almost hit Crow.

"You can't dodge all my attacks, no matter how fast you think you are!" cried Lavender Musketeer. She shot hundreds of shots from her sword, and Crow dodged them all, just barely. Crow flew around dodging her attacks, and then he had an idea.

"If I circle around her, she might get confused; then I can strike." Crow thought to himself. He flew low to the ground and began circling Musketeer. He flew at a high speed to where she could barely see him. All she saw was a whirlwind beginning to pick up around her.

"What the hell? Seems the famous Silver Crow has more tricks than I thought." Musketeer thought to herself. She sheathed her sword and then readied herself to draw it again. She lunged herself forward and drew her sword, the sword released an energy that blasted Crow out of his whirlwind and he flew back into a boulder.

"Damn, is this girl really a level 4?" Crow asked himself. He got back up and got ready to fly back into the air.

"Is flying really the only thing you can do? I have to say, you're no real fun at all Crow. Guess I'm gonna have to finish you off." Musketeer threatened. Silver Crow was nervous. He underestimated her, he didn't expect her to be so strong since she's two levels lower than him. Lavender Musketeer drew her sword and pointed it at Silver Crow.

"Just give up Crow, you can't win!" Musketeer cried. Crow wasn't ready to give up yet, he flew up as high as he could and flew down with one last kick. "Really, you think you can hit me with another kick? I blocked your last one!" She was confident she could block this attack. Crow wasn't holding anything back in this attack and hit her with everything he had.

"I'm not going to lose!" Silver Crow cried out as he flew down at Musketeer. Lavender Musketeer drew her sword and attempted to block the attack, but Crow flew down at such a high speed, she shattered her sword and crashed right into her. This attack wiped out half her health.

"You broke my sword! That was my only weapon you idiot!" Musketeer cried as she lay on the ground. "Fine, I can't fight back without my sword, go ahead and finish me off." Musketeer pouted.

"I prefer not, you could just forfeit." Crow suggested. Musketeer sat back up and looked at Crow.

"Sorry dude, I don't forfeit." Musketeer replied. Crow knew there was no getting her to forfeit, but he didn't want to attack her while she was down. She looked over at her broken sword.

"Alright, there's no way I can defeat you right now, and I only have a little health left. So I'll just do us both a favor and end this myself." She grabbed a piece of her sword and pierced it through her body wiping out the last of her health. The battle ended and Silver Crow had won.

After Haru returned to the real world, he met up with Kuroyukihime and the others. They all had a serious look on their faces. Haru put his hands together and backed a way a little.

"Uhm, what's going on guys?" Haru asked nervously. Kuroyukihime looked away and hesitated for a moment.

"Haru, its Sky Ranker. She's been kidnapped." Kuroyukihime uttered. Haru was surprised; he didn't think something like that could even happen. Sky Ranker is one of their more powerful members. At lunch, they all met on the roof to plan out how they were going to save Sky Ranker.

"Alright, here's the situation. Sky Ranker has been kidnapped by a member of the Purple legion, though his identity is unknown." Kuroyukihime explained. Chiyuri looked over at Kuroyukihime.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good." Chiyuri said worriedly. Kuroyukihime looked down, unable to speak.

"I tried to contact her, but I can't. I haven't heard word from her in the real world." Kuroyukihime cried out, fearing what may happen to her.

"We'll save her master, I promise." Takumu promised. Kuroyukihime looked away again, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"It's my fault. Purple Thorn probably ordered her capture. She's been out to get me ever since I killed the former Red King. It's my fault!" Kuroyukihime cried.

"No, it's not!" Haruyuki shouted. Kuroyukihime looked at him, eyes wide. "It's not your fault! If the Purple King has Sky Ranker, then we're going to go find her and save Ranker!" He said with such vigor. Kuroyukihime smiled; then wiped away her tears.

"You're right Haruyuki. We will save her, we just need to find a member of the Purple Legion and make them tell us where they're keeping her." Kuroyukihime suggested. Haru then remembered the duel he had earlier with _Lavender Musketeer_.

"Wait! I think I know someone who can help us!" Haru shouted. The others quickly looked at Haru, giving him their full attention. "Well, you see, I had a battle with someone named Lavender Musketeer. She was purple, so I think she might be a member of the Purple Legion." He explained. Kuroyukihime looked at Haruyuki with a serious look on her face.

"Then we must find this Lavender Musketeer, but did she challenge you when you got t school?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"W-well, yes, I got challenged as soon as I got to school." Haru answered. Kuroyukihime looked away for a moment.

"Then she must attend this school, but I don't understand how. I'm pretty sure I confirmed that nobody at this school is a Burst Linker." Kuroyukihime thought aloud. Everyone began to think for a moment.

"Wait; there was this girl who just transferred to my class. Her name is Tamaki Sonkyo." Takumu said hoping to help. Kuroyukihime looked over at Takumu.

"Well then, I want you to find out if this girl is a Burst Linker. If she's the same one who challenged Haruyuki, then I want you to inform me immediately." Kuroyukihime instructed.

"What if Tamaki isn't Lavender Musketeer?" Chiyuri questioned. Kuroyukihime looked over at Chiyuri.

"Then we have to find out who is." Kuroyukihime replied. Everyone finished their lunch, and then headed back to class.

Takumu saw the new girl Tamaki and proceeded to look at the Player's list. He saw the name _Lavender Musketeer_. He realized he was right. After school ended, he tried to get her attention.

"Hey Tamiki, I want to talk to you about something!" Takumu shouted. Tamiki turned around.

"Oh, hey! You're Takumu right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you're Lavender Musketeer right?" Takumu replied. Tamiki's eyes opened wide. She tried to run away, but when she got to the end of the hall, Haruyuki got in front of her. She turned to the hall on the left side, but then Chiyuri got in her way. When she turned around, she saw Takumu and Kuroyukihime.

"Thanks for informing us Takumu." Kuroyukihime said gratefully. Tamiki looked around at all of them, terrified. "There's no need to be afraid, we just want to ask you a few questions." She promised.

They all left the school together and they asked Tamiki about Sky Ranker. Tamiki looked confused when they asked, and explained her position.

"I'm actually a former member of the Auroral Oval, but I quit as of three days ago." Tamiki explained.

"So you have no idea where the Purple King is keeping Sky Ranker?" Kuroyukihime questioned.

"Nope, I have no idea where Sky Ranker is." Tamiki said with a smile. "So, can I go now? I'm kinda meeting someone right now." She added.

"Yeah, sure; you're free to go." Kuroyukihime told her. Tamiki left and Haru and the others met up at Haru's place. They discussed what they were going to do now. They decided they were going to go into Purple Legion territory and find someone they know for a fact is a member of the Auroral Oval, and then make them tell them where to find Sky Ranker. Haru wasn't too sure about forcing one to tell them, but they had to save Ranker.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Ultimate Shield and the Master of Illusions**

Everyone prepared to head to the territory of the Purple Legion. They planned to travel to Purple Legion territory after school. Chiyuri and Takumu walked to school together, as they walked down the hall, they talked about what they were going to do to save Sky Ranker.

"Do you really think the Purple King would go so far as to kidnap her?" Takumu asked.

"Well, Kuroyukihime said it herself. The Purple King has a grudge against her for killing the former Red King." Chiyuri replied.

"Yeah, but Ranker has nothing to do with that. If she was going to get revenge on Black Lotus, she'd just send an army to take her down don't you think?" Takumu questioned.

"What, are you saying you don't think the Purple King did this?" Chiyuri asked.

"I'm saying it doesn't make sense. I've heard a lot about Purple Thorn from the Blue King. Something like this isn't exactly her type of thing. She'd just straight up attack Lotus." Takumu explained.

"So then; who do ya think did this Taku?" Chiyuri asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's the Purple King. For now I'm not going to say anything to Kuroyukihime, but I'm going to find out what really happened." Takumu said determined to find the truth. They both headed to class, and they both continued to think about what may have really happened.

Haruyuki excused himself from class to go to the bathroom, and accelerated so he could do some training. Kuroyukihime was sitting in class, still thinking about Sky Ranker, and how they're going to save her.

"We're going to save you, no matter what." Kuroyukihime thought to herself. She didn't know how they were going to save her, but she was determined.

Lunch began, and Takumu and Chiyuri were sitting together. Soon after they sat down at the table, they received a Tag Duel request.

"Well, it seems like we've been challenged by someone named Lemon Top." Takumu said looking down at the request.

"Now? Can't we eat our lunch first?" Chiyuri asked.

"This may be good training for us." Takumu replied.

"Oh all right. Ya know; we've never tagged together have we?" Chiyuri realized.

"No we haven't, this might make for an interesting battle then. I wonder who he's tagging with, it doesn't say." Takumu noticed.

Takumu accepted the battle request and they both were transported to the arena; the Searing Desert arena. The battle was _Lime Bell_ and _Cyan Pile __**vs. **__Lemon Top _and _Leaf Guardian_. Lemon Top looked like a clown with a big point on his head like a top. He had small blades sticking out of his wrists and blades on his legs. Leaf Guardian had a giant shield on his back, with giant arms and a small head.

"Well well well, I didn't think you'd actually accept." Called Lemon Top

"We just thought it'd make for a nice training session is all." Takumu stated.

"Did ya hear that Leaf? They think we're nothing more than a training session." Top said turning to his comrade.

"Then let us show them not to underestimate us." Replied Leaf Guardian. He picked up the giant shield on his back and set it on the ground in front of him.

"Bell, keep watch on Guardian! I'm going to take out that clown!" Cyan Pile cried. Lime Bell nodded her head and looked over to Leaf Guardian.

"Hehehe, ya think ya can take me down that easy huh big guy?" Lemon Top chuckled. Top jumped and landed on his head, and then started spinning. Cyan Pile looked confused; he was expecting Lemon Top to charge at him. Top then separated into three.

"What the hell is this?" Cyan Pile asked himself.

"Triple Spin Slasher!" Lemon Top cried out. The three tops charged at Cyan Pile from all directions. Pile was confused; he had no idea multiplication was even possible. Top came spinning towards Cyan Pile, Pile dodged the first Top and shot his Pile Driver at a second one. The second Top disappeared once it got hit, and then the first Top came spinning back and hit Cyan Pile.

"What the hell happened?!" Cyan Pile asked himself. He then looked around for the third Top. "Wait, where's the third one?!" He asked himself. The first Top came back after him and hit him again. While Cyan Pile was wondering where the third Top was, he heard a loud scream. "Oh no, Lime Bell!" He cried out.

"Pile, help me!" Lime Bell cried out. Cyan Pile quickly ran to her and was followed by the first Top. When he got to her, he saw the third Top circling her.

"Hehehe, now I've got ya both!" Lemon Top shouted. Cyan Pile tried to hit the first Top but missed. The third Top was still circling Bell.

"Why isn't he attacking her? All he's doing is spinning around her." Cyan Pile thought to himself. "If he had multiplied, then wouldn't all of the Tops be attacking at once?" He thought. The first Top came at Pile again. Pile knocked him aside and attacked. "Splash Stinger!" He shouted. Thousands of little blades shot out of Cyan Pile's chest and hit Lemon Top. The other Top was still circling Lime Bell.

"Pile, I think I know what's going on here. Only one is actually attacking. I think the others might be an illusion!" Lime Bell called out. Pile realized that what she says makes absolute sense.

"For a moment I forgot he was Yellow." Pile said to Bell. Bell then saw the ground start to change; her feet began to sink.

"Ahh, Cyan I'm sinking!" Bell cried out.

"Don't worry, there's no quicksand on this arena, it's just another illusion!" Pile called out to her.

"Even if ya can tell the difference between reality and my illusions; there's no way you're ever going to win this. Hehehe" Lemon Top chuckled. Cyan Pile looked over at Leaf Guardian; waiting for him to make a move.

"Obviously he's the defense, but with an offense like Tops along with his illusions, what use is a defender?" Cyan Pile asked himself. Top turned on his head and started spinning; he spread his blades out more and went straight for Cyan Pile. Pile shot out his Pile Driver at Lemon Top. Top's health was very low, so Pile knew he could take him out right now.

Suddenly, a giant shield shot out of the ground and blocked Pile's attack. Lemon Top jumped over the shield and landed right on top of Cyan Pile.

"Dammit. Bell I need some help!" Pile shouted.

"Right!" Bell called as she got ready to use her ultimate move, but then she realized she didn't build enough of her gauge to use it. She tried to run towards Leaf Guardian and attack him, but she couldn't get out of the quicksand. "Are you sure this is an illusion Pile?" She called out.

"I've been on this arena seven times and not once have I seen quicksand." Pile replied. Cyan Pile then noticed he was also trapped in quicksand, and just like Bell, he couldn't get out.

"No way, where did this quicksand come from? There's no way this is an illusion!" Cyan Pile thought to himself.

"Actually, this is an illusion. I call it Arena Alter! It does exactly as the name suggests. It alters the arena to whatever the hell I want, and this illusion is more real because your avatars can feel it as if it was real, and so they react as if it were real!" Lemon Top explained. Cyan Pile struggled to get out and finally managed to pull himself out of the sand. He ran over to Lime Bell to pull her out, and he did.

"Alright, your tricks aren't going to work this time clown!" Pile shouted. He charged at Lemon Top and shot his Pile Driver. Top just stood there as if he was just going to take the hit. A giant shield then shot out of the ground and protected Top again.

"Damn, Guardian can guard with that shield no matter how far he is?!" Pile thought to himself.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes, I can guard no matter the distance. You see, my shield comes with a turbo booster that can shoot it at a speed of up to mach 3." Leaf Guardian explained.

"An illusionist who can create near realistic illusions and a defender who can defend regardless of distance, and yet they're both level 4" Cyan Pile thought out loud.

"With a giant shield that can protect me wherever I am, that's why Guardian is known as the Ultimate Shield!" Lemon Top shouted.

"And with illusions that could fool even the Yellow King himself, that's why Top is known as the Master of Illusions!" Leaf Guardian cried. Cyan Pile and Lime Bell weren't sure what to do. At this point, defeat seemed inevitable.

Lime Bell ran up behind Leaf Guardian and blasted him in the back. Lemon Top came after her. She jumped over Top and then blasted him. Cyan Pile looked over and was amazed. Lime Bell had managed to fill her gauge up to full and prepared to use her ultimate move.

"Citron Call!" Lime Bell called out. She reversed time for Cyan Pile and returned his health to full. Pile then charged at Leaf Guardian and shot his Pile Diver at him. Guardian protected himself with his shield.

"Did you think you could hit me from the front?" Guardian questioned. Pile chuckled and turned to Bell.

"Alright Bell, Top's yours!" Pile cried out. Lime Bell nodded and aimed her arm cannon at Lemon Top.

"Oh yeah, if ya can hit me hehehe!" Top chuckled. Top charged at Cyan Pile, and then Bell slid under Pile's legs and tripped Top. She then aimed her cannon at the fallen Top and blasted the last of his health.

"Top!" Guardian cried out. He didn't think that they'd manage to defeat their combo so soon.

"I figured if the ultimate shield was occupied, the illusionist would be wide open." Pile explained. Guardian pushed his shield out and Pile fell back, and then recovered on his feet.

"If you think I'm strictly defense, you're sadly mistaken!" Guardian shouted. Bell came at him from behind, but Guardian turned and hit her with his shield. Guardian's gauge maxed out and he used his ultimate move. "Ultimate Weapon! Shield's Dual Sword!" He cried out. His shield separated into two and he held one half in each hand. His body covered up in more armor and his shield extended into what looked like swords.

"Oh shit! He has weapons?!" Pile exclaimed. Bell was stunned and terrified. For a moment there was silence, and then Pile began to charge at Guardian. "Alright, I'm going take him out right now!" Pile cried. Bell ran up right behind him. Guardian just stood there, waiting for them to get close enough. Lime Bell shot multiple energy blasts from her arm cannon, but it didn't do much to Guardian's massive armor.

"Lighting Cyan Spike!" Pile shouted. His legs bolted to the ground and his spike covered in lighting. He shot it straight at Guardian, but still it did very little. Bell continued to blast Guardian, attempting to do as much damage as possible, but his armor was too much. Pile began to pound on the armor over and over till his killer gauge filled back up to a quarter, but still nothing.

"You honestly think you can defeat me with such weak attacks, my armor is indestructible. No Burst Linker lower than a level 6 can destroy it!" Guardian boasted. At this point all hope seemed lost.

"You're very full of yourself aren't you Guardian!" Cyan Pile exclaimed. Guardian looked over at Pile, and then looked at Bell. Bell continued to blast Guardian over and over, but Guardian took every hit.

"You two aren't very bright are you? I told you if you're lower than a level 6 you'll never destroy my armor!" Guardian exclaimed. Bell and Pile didn't give up, they continued their attacks on Guardian. "Twin Turbo Barrier!" He shouted. He crossed his swords and a barrier surrounded him. The barrier expanded and pushed Pile and Bell back, and then the turbo boosters on the swords shot Guardian forward towards Pile and Bell. Cyan Pile managed to dodge the attack and Bell jumped over Guardian.

"Alright Bell, Hit him now!" Cyan Pile cried. Lime Bell quickly and swiftly ran behind Guardian.

"Citron Call!" Lime Bell cried. She aimed her ultimate move at Leaf Guardian. Guardian's armor began to retract and his swords reverted back into his giant shield.

"What the hell is this?!" He cried in confusion. Cyan Pile ran towards him and got ready for his last attack. He created a circle in the air and pushed his spike through it. His driver then transformed.

"Gravity Pressure Pile!" Cyan Pile shouted out. He applied tons of pressure onto Guardian's shield. Guardian tried to protect himself, but the pressure seemed like too much. Guardian's shield flew out of his hands and to the other side of the arena.

"No way how the hell could you defeat my ultimate shield!" Guardian cried. Cyan Pile pulled his driver back and his spike came back out. He pushed his driver towards Guardian and his spike shot out destroying his left arm. Pile stuck his driver under Guardian's head and shot his spike through it, destroying his head and wiping out the last of his health.

The battle had ended and the winners were _Cyan Pile_ and _Lime Bell_. Takumu and Chiyuri returned to the real world. They weren't sure how they got challenged. Did both of them also go to their school? That's the question going through their minds.

After school, they told Kuroyukihime about what happened. She began to think something strange was going on. All these burst linkers that are challenging them in school isn't normal. She knew she had to figure out what was going on soon, because she was graduating this year.

"Whoever these linkers are, they may know something about what happened to Fuko." Kuroyukihime thought. She wanted to find those two linkers and find out what they might know about Sky Ranker.

"Well me and Taku are heading to Haru's. You coming with us Kuroyukihime?" Chiyuri asked.

"No, I need to check out a few things, also, don't tell Haruyuki about your battle with those two guys." Kuroyukihime insisted.

"Why not?" Takumu asked.

"Because I know he'll come to the same conclusion we did, and I don't want him to worry too much." Kuroyukihime replied.

"Don't worry, we won't say a word, right Taku?" Chiyuri said with her arm on Takumu's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. We won't tell him master." Taku promised.

"Good, well I'll be off then." Kuroyukihime said as she walked off. She walked home from school, and as she was crossing the street she saw someone. She saw a guy wearing a black fedora and a black jacket. He walked past her and she recognized him. "Where the hell is he going?" Kuroyukihime asked herself. With Fuko's disappearance she wasn't sure she could trust anybody, even people who may not even be Burst Linkers.


End file.
